The present invention relates to footwear and, more particularly, to a reversible strap for an article of footwear.
There are a variety of styles and designs of footwear, including shoes, sandals, boots, and the like, including features that serve functional and aesthetic purposes. For example, many footwear constructions include hook and loop straps. Hook and loop straps provide easy and rapid closure, varying degrees of tightness, and uniform support for the foot. While serving a functional role, these and other straps can include decorative elements to add to the aesthetic appeal of the article of footwear.
Hook and loop straps are typically are limited to a single aesthetic appearance, however. While reversible tongues and reversible sandals are known, their reversible constructions are not well suited for hook and loop straps or other strap closures, including buckle clasps, magnetic clasps, and other attachments. Accordingly, there remains a need for an article of footwear having straps that can be configured by the wearer. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an adjustable strap that can be easily reversed to change the aesthetic appearance of the article of footwear.